


Even guys with two left feet, come out alright if the girl is sweet.

by AetherBunny



Series: Things you Don't do at Home Come Naturally on the Floor [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dancing, Fanmix, Frottage, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final installment of the Hux teaches Kylo Ren to dance series. This one is a little different than the other two, but has the same tone. </p>
<p>Thanks for reading evil space boys do silly things.</p>
<p>The second chapter is a paired down version of the mix I was listening to when I was writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More asshole Phasma, less dance description, more smut!

There it was, sitting open on his holopad. The wedding invitation her royal highness had sent to him personally. You're cordially invited -blah blah blah-where and when, and then at the bottom in written hand 'please bring a date!'

 

Right, a date, of course. He'd bring -? Oh. He'd only been going to events with Phasma since she reached rank. He wasn't supposed to get attached, but a Knight of Ren wasn't supposed to be trashing all their equipment either. That fool had been surprisingly tolerable the past few months. Less tantrums, he was speaking actual words to other officers aboard the ship. Not a lot of them (words or officers), but it was progress. Dance lessons had continued, he was getting quite good.

 

Now that Hux thought about it, he could have been mortally wounded in the Starkiller collapse and he was having some bacta tank induced dream. This was perhaps the moment it was going to become a nightmare. Friendships were few and far between in his line of work, but a slighted Ren was a dangerous one, not just to him, but to everybody.

 

He can't just ask Ren if he got an invitation, can he? If he brings it up and Ren wasn't invited? Impossible, he had been talking to the Princess ever since the party. The Knights don't have the most stellar reputation, even among allies, perhaps it would have been uncouth to invite him to such an event? The easiest way to get to him would be through Hux. There was a thought.

 

Anyway, taking Ren would mean not taking Phasma, he didn't want to hurt her feelings? Well, as much as people talked about him having none, he was pretty sure she actually had none. She would understand? But he liked taking her? She was tradition.

 

He'd have to go to her first.

 

\---

 

“I'll spare you the use of your entire given name – which I DO know! I will say this. You're an absolute idiot. However did you manage to get your rank? You never took dates to those events, you took your security detail in a sparkling gown.” Phasma stirred her soup and looked at him from across his desk. “Hux, my tiny angry friend, you're missing the obvious.”

 

“There is only TWO inches lift in the standard stormtooper boot -” He raised his voice, she didn't so much as blink as she cut him off.

 

“I was talking about the size of your conscience, now what does the invite say. You can paraphrase.”

 

“Myself and a guest are invited to the wedding of the Berilllian Princess in one standard cycle.”

 

“Alright now, _general_. Tell me, are you allowed to go to First Order events, or any events completely unaccompanied?”

 

“No, due to my position I am to have security.”

 

“Right, and who is your go-to bodyguard? Me. Now if you were to take say Mitaka as your date, would you be allowed to go as you are, that is, sans security?”

 

“No?”

 

“Right, so if you were to take that odd sullen man from the last gala as your date...?”

 

“We would need security? But Ren-”

 

“Is just a weird loner with no abnormal abilities as far as most everyone else there is concerned. People might talk if the two of you showed up with out any kind of _protection_.” She raised an eyebrow with the last word.

 

“Oh.” Hux was too embarrassed at his over reaction to the entire situation to comment on her double entendre.

 

“There's my clever boy.” She took a moment to chew a bit of roll. “Now if only I could room as far away as possible from yours.”

 

\---

Then it was time to find Ren, and the sooner the better or Hux didn't think he'd get the nerve to do it. There was no real reason he could think of the other man would say no, but maybe that's what he was so worried about.

 

The door opened before he even had time to press the chime.

 

“I am free for the wedding.” Ren informed him first thing. Hux really shouldn't have been startled, of course he knew the invitation had arrived and of course he knew Hux was going to ask him. What did startle him was Ren's state of dress. Or rather undress. He must have been doing some sort of training. He was stripped down to a thin black undershirt and pants.

 

“Right, yes, well. Good.”

 

“The princess has informed me the groom's family is, to use her phrase, 'raucous.' She implied the music would be a little different from what is played at formal events. Do you perhaps know any quicker steps, or will be both need a tutor?” He leaned against his door frame seeming unconcerned somebody could catch him so open.

 

“I do know some non First Oder standard patterns yes.”

 

“Ah, at last I've found your rebellious streak general. Does your father know?”

 

“He must, my mother taught me.”

 

“Did you enjoy that?”

 

“A great deal. My mother is--very warm.”

 

“Do you look much like her, General Hux?” Ren brought a hand up to his cheek.

 

“Not at all, save for my hair color. I inherited much more of my father, unfortunately.” He willed himself to stay still under the scrutiny. Ren stepped closer then. As close as had gotten since that one night. But he didn't lean down for another near kiss, or bring his other hand up to grasp at Hux. He seemed to be running through something in his mind. Maybe it was his imagination but sometimes Hux felt the closer he got to Ren the more he could pick up off the other man. He gentle hand on his cheek stoked a thumb across his lips before retreating.

 

“Twice a week then, to prepare? The Princess is eager to see my progress.”

 

“We shouldn't disappoint the bride then.” It was years of speech classes that allowed him to keep his tone level.

 

Kylo Ren was going to be the death of him.

 

 

\---

A good deal taller than most of the other attendants they were a very striking trio. Hux at the forefront crisp and clean in his military dress uniform, on his arm Ren, robes so impossibly dark he looked like an elegant black hole. Beside them Phasma white and glittering as a distant star. They turned plenty of heads as they took their seats.

 

“How does she feel about him?” Hux leaned over to Ren before the wedding began.

 

“She enjoys his company much more than her own family's. His people are from a poorer but resource rich planet. They're a lot less strict. He gains status, they can share the resources, she's looking forward to the freedom.” Ren leaned but didn't look right at him. Instead he took in their surroundings. It didn't appear to Hux he was nervous, just curious.

 

The ceremony was simple, the bride lovely in her deep purple gown, the groom attentive, and the party afterwards was something to attend.

 

'Raucous' was the right word indeed. The music was loud, the dancing was fast and the drinks were plentiful. Hux had to admit it was a welcome change from their usual events. He didn't have to kiss anyone's hands, he wasn't groped and really nobody aside from the bride and her family knew who he was. Ren and Phasma were certainly even more anonymous.

 

She in particular was having a good time. She was at a table, with who Hux guessed were some of the groom's uncles? Anyway there was quite a fierce arm wrestling competition which she seemed to be winning. It was funny to watch the group in all their finery competing in such a rough display.

 

Ren wasn't sulking this time, but he wasn't dancing either. Not until the bride caught up with him. Hux was too far away to hear what they were talking about, but she was very animated whatever it was. Then they were off to the dance floor.

 

The moment of truth. Kylo Ren was about to dance with someone who wasn't Hux, and he was going to do it in public.

 

It went very well, despite the short amount of time they had with the new steps. Hux could spot no major errors and the princess had a good time, she even kept him for a second dance. Hux was proud, proud enough to greet Ren with a smile when he made his way over.

 

“That was exciting.”

 

“And what would Snoke say?”

 

“As long as any duties he asks of me are completed, the rest of my time is my own.” The jibe went unacknowledged.

 

“How would you like a little challenge?”

 

“You are asking me that question?”  
  


“Just a little one, go and ask Phasma to dance.'

“What?”

 

“Go on, you'll both be fine, I taught you everything you know.”

 

“The catch?” Ren actually looked wary.

 

“No catch, she just won't be expecting it, I'd like to see her react.”

 

“I'm sure I'm exacting your revenge for something, but I'm feeling benevolent. Your wish is my command.” And Ren went to go find the captain. Moments later Hux spotted him leading a flummoxed Phasma by the hand out onto the dance floor.

 

Where the average sized princess looked tiny next to Ren, Phasma was actually taller than her partner, she enjoyed wearing heeled shoes to add to her height. She didn't always like to dance at these functions, but the alcohol she had consumed was letting her curiosity spill out into her expression. During a maneuver that turned her to face Hux she furrowed her brows and pointed at her partner behind his back. Hux just shrugged and blew her a kiss.

 

When the song changed somebody intercepted Ren before he could make his way back to Hux, Phasma went in his place.

 

“What in the name of the First Order just happened.”

 

“I believe Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren just asked you to dance, and you agreed. By the way your foot placement is getting a little sloppy, perhaps you're in need of a review?” He looked up at her.

 

“You do know, if I punched you right now the guests would just think you made an unwanted pass at me. And I can guarantee the charming, sloppy drunk Adbraxian fellows I've made friends with tonight would not stand for that kind of thing.”

 

Hux didn't respond, he was caught up watching Ren dance and the way the lights seemed to bend around him.

 

“Uhg, all this time I've been teasing you and you really do like him. Someone's let your heart out of airlock.”

 

“At least I have one.”

 

“I cut mine out in exchange for my aim.”

 

Ren returned to them then, flush and grinning. He didn't say anything, he just stood in front of Hux with a giddy sincere expression. Then he snatched his hand and dragged him off to the dance floor. Phasma went to get herself another drink.

\---

 

The party had shown no signs of slowing down even as morning approached, and the trio, loath to admit they were not as young as they once were called it a night. They made it to their rooms in one piece, Phasma a little wobblier than usual arm around Hux's shoulders. Per usual she kissed his forehead at the door and then turned to Ren.

 

“Whatever you're going to do to him, make it thorough and quiet.” She placed a tentative hand on his chest before entering her room.

 

The men _were_ quiet as they came down from the evening. Hux stripped himself of the outer shirt and undid his boots. Ren let his hair loose from the knot at the back of his neck, then slid off his robe and just stood there looking at Hux.

 

“I could teach you to fight.” The corners of his mouth turned slightly upwards, in another one of the knight's half smiles.

 

“I can fight, but as a general I have people to do that for me.” As he spoke Ren stripped off his undershirt. “Just because I'm not built like a Star Destroyer doesn't mean I can't hold my own.” He added.

 

“Hm.” Was all Ren responded with, but there was amusement coming off him in waves. His smile grew despite his best efforts to stop it. It was bordering on obscene, Ren looking so soft and far too young for a man of his reputation. The sweetness in his face a contrast to the hard lines of his muscles everywhere else. He was getting that same odd frantic look as before, and Hux wondered if he was drunk.

 

“What on earth has gotten into you?”

 

“Nothing.” Ren answered too quickly for his liking. Hux approached him, and placed the back of his hand on the other man's forehead to check for a fever. There was none he could detect. Ren leaned forward slightly as Hux pulled his hand away chasing the touch.

 

“Did you drink?”

 

“No, I don't like the way alcohol makes me feel.”

 

“You're acting like you did.”

 

“I'm not.” Ren assured him still wearing that same strange expression. He reached out and pulled Hux towards him and buried his face in his neck. Hux made a small sound of surprise as Ren nuzzled his neck. _He's got me now just like some great predator, this is it Ren's going to eat me alive._

 

“Not unless you want me to.” Ren laughed against him, honestly laughed. The sound was deep and warm like his voice. Hux was startled not only by that, but that the other man was in his head again.

 

“Ren?” Hux certainly did not squeak, but he did try and pry himself from the knight's iron grip.

 

“Yes, again.” He breathed, pushed his face into Hux's shoulder, and inhaled.

 

“Ren!” he answered much more seriously this time willing Ren to let him go. Hux was more than a little confused about what was taking place.

 

“I like how you think of me, just Ren. I'm just Ren.” He began to press actual kisses against the neck he had been paying so much attention to. “I-I don't always want to be Kylo.” He mumbled between the presses of his lips. Hux didn't have much time to think about that confession as Ren's hands began to move. One went up to the back of his neck the other wrapped around his waist, real hands this time, not phantom ones. There was a flash of images in his mind then, mouths and hands and warm bare skin.

 

 _Please, please_ he could hear.

 

 _Yes, of course, but why now? Why not then?_ It was easier for Hux to just think.

 

 _I had to prove to myself I wanted it. I really wanted you, not just the challenge you gave me._ Came Ren's answer.

 

_You want me?_

 

 _You tell me._ Ren held him a little tighter, Hux was grateful for that just a few seconds later.

 

He nearly doubled over from the sheer amount of need that slammed into him at full force. _Is this what you feel?_

 

_Yes._

 

“Ren.” Hux urged him out loud, and that's all it took for the other man to bring their lips together at last. It came as no surprise to him that Ren was completely touch starved, he clutched at Hux as though he were trying to fuse them together. It was a surprise he was a good kisser.

 

 _No dance lessons but you can kiss?_ He could feel Ren smile against his mouth. While his partner seemed content to just kiss, and kiss, and kiss Hux had already been teased to his limits. He began to navigate them towards the bed.

 

“Hang on, wait just a second.” The red head had to pull away.

 

“What?”

 

“What?” he parroted and gestured between them. “I'm nearly fully dressed, and you still have your boots on.”

 

“Hm.” was all Hux got back before Ren went for his mouth again.

 

“Cut it out! Finish stripping!”

 

“Yes, sir General.”

 

“It's about time you showed me a little respect.” Hux pulled his undershirt off in a swift motion and let it drop to the floor. Ren had sat down on the bed to undo his boots, and tugged his pants off after. He sat on the bed and waited until Hux was down to his undershorts.

 

“Come here.” Ren stopped him from removing them. He pulled Hux in and kissed him again, this time one of his hands made it's way to an ass cheek, Ren gave it a rough squeeze and laughed into Hux's mouth when he yelped in surprise.

 

“I've had just about enough of you!” Hux scolded and for a brief second Ren looked hurt. Hux didn't leave him hanging, instead he eased forward pushing the other man back onto the bed. Ren happily took his weight and went back to kissing him senseless. Now with the added contact he pressed a hand down at Hux's tailbone and rolled his hips upwards. Hux had been fighting an erection for most of the night, but after all the kissing he had stopped trying. Now the press of another body was too much and not enough at the same time. He stifled a whine.

 

“She's asleep, don't worry.”

 

“What? Uhg, Ren!” Hux's exclamation of disgust quickly turned into a gasp. “Oh Ren.” The bigger man took advantage of the situation rolling them over to their sides. Hux honestly expected his new partner to be rougher, more likely to leave bruises. But as of now Ren seemed as though he'd just kiss and grind against him for as long as Hux would let him. Maybe like dancing, he had no idea what to do when it came to sex.

 

 _I know how, but this is what I want._ The knight was in his mind again, but at this point Hux didn't care. He did feel his under shorts being to slip from his waist despite Ren's hands being busy at his face.

 

_You've killed men like this, and now you're taking off my underwear?_

 

 _And mine if it's any consolation. See?_ This time when he brought their hips together both men were bare. He could feel Ren shudder in his arms. He bucked against him, the slick head of his cock bumping Hux's stomach.

 

 _I can help?_ Hux offered sliding a hand downwards.

 

 _No._ Ren stopped him without touching him. _I want to._

 

 _You're lucky I'm feeling so indulgent._ Hux's patience was rewarded when a soft warm pressure brought them together. _This is hardly an appropriate use of the Force._ Ren only groaned aloud in response, and continued to rock against Hux.

 

 _How about this instead?_ It took a second for Hux to realize what Ren was talking about. But he seemed to have set them on some sort of feedback loop of sensation. He could feel the warm phantom hand holding his cock to Ren's and the slide of skin on skin, then a different out of body feeling of pleasure. He felt lust, satisfaction, excitement, and a small amount of sheer contentment from the other man and it only fed his experience. His hips gave a little involuntary jerk at all the new sensation and he was closing in on climax. Hux rocked a little faster and Ren spoke up.

 

“I could keep you just like this as long as I wanted. Hold you in this state of pleasure for hours before letting you come.” His voice was rough and it accompanied a pressure at the base of his shaft.

 

“You-you've kept me on edge for months already!” Hux confessed, wiggling in the tight embrace. Ren didn't budge. In fact, he stopped moving his hips. Hux whined and bucked trying vainly to loosen the unseen pressure. He bit down on Ren's shoulder to show his displeasure and groaned when he felt this sting on his own as well. “You absolute asshole!”

 

“Hmm.” Ren grinned at him, pushing a lock of hair off his sweaty forehead. At last he reached a large hand down between them and replaced the force hold. He jerked them off quickly and efficiently the shared sensations doing most of the work for him. Within moments Hux was arching against him and spilling between them. Ren followed a few seconds later.

 

Hux was surprised the emotional loop was still in place. His own spent feeling magnified by the man next to him. Ren moved to kiss him again, as if he hadn't had his fill before, and Hux was struck by a sudden feeling of affection.

 

 _Stay still._ He was told, and Ren got up taking a substantial amount of heat with him. He returned with a damp cloth from the bathroom and wiped Hux down. When he returned to bed Hux had re positioned himself on his back and Ren got comfortable on his shoulder.

 

“The head of the Knights of Ren, a cuddler.” Hux yawned and ran his fingers through Ren's hair. The latter brought a hand up to cover his mouth.

 

“Shhhh.” he scolded and tucked an arm around Hux's waist.

 

_Goodnight._

 


	2. The fanmix!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading you lovely silly people!  
> I have three other Star Wars fanmixes and a bajillion others for other fandoms on there, so enjoy?

 

<http://8tracks.com/bb-k8/if-by-chance-their-cheeks-should-meet>

 

 

There are 6 of each song in the styles of dance Ren learned. All of them vaguely Kyluxy or somehow related to the fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Ren learns: waltz, rumba, tango, swing and cha cha.  
> He doesn't learn: foxtrot, quickstep, and jive because I can't lead those well enough to teach!


End file.
